Hips and Sins
by baedaefeeeeels
Summary: "I want to show you something," came Yuugi's rushed out answer. He looked up at Yami with shining eyes and did that damn lip-licking thing and Yami had no chance. Yuugi pushed Yami down on the couch, and moved to stand right in front of him, Yami's knees framing Yuugi's. Yami looked up curiousy, and Yugi was meeting his d Yami's breathing stuttered.


Soo very first One-Shot and Yami/Yuugi at that :D  
English is not my native language but i think it's not that bad ._.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh' obviously!  
And now read and enjoy *woop woop*

* * *

When Yami had first met Yuugi, the latter was a skinny, pale kid with straight-cut brown hair who rarely smiled. Anzu seemed to like the kid or something, so he'd stuck around, albeit unwillingly at first. Anzu harassed the kid whenever he would try to flee. Yami had felt bad for him, but not bad enough to save him. The way he licked his lips and looked up from under his bangs made Yami's palms sweat.

Then Yuugi had started experimenting with hair dye and got his ears pierced, and apparently the boy had "found himself", said Anzu as she looked at Yugi proudly. The boy in question was currently trying to convince Honda to wear eyeliner, much to Jounouchi's and Bakura's delight.

"You've created a monster," Yami replied. That day, there was another stud in Yuugi's ear where there hadn't been one before. It glinted tauntingly at Yami, making him chew on his lower lip.

Anzu slanted his eyes at Yami. "I don't see you complaining too much, huh?" she goaded, and chortled in amusement when she dodged the subsequent kick aimed at her.

Around the time Yami stopped counting the earrings that continued to multiply and noticed the new piercing that adorned his tongue (this one drove Yami mad for **_days_** and, really, he couldn't be blamed when he started beating himself off to imagining what Yuugi's pierced tongue would feel like against his flesh), Yami also became aware of a change in Yuugi's attitude towards him. Yami knew hungry gazes when he saw them, and the gaze he caught Yuugi looking up at him with from time to time could definitely be classified as ravenous. It made Yami hot under his collar, but also insanely uncomfortable; he still couldn't shake the image he held of Yuugi, who was shy and didn't know how to give bedroom eyes.

hen came the _**touching. **_Yuugi found every excuse possible to blanket himself over Yami, curl up to him, brush their hands together.

"You should get pierced too,Yami," Yuugi purred in Yami's ear. Yuugi had a cute manner of speaking span (which therefore clashed with half of everything he actually said).It was charming. And convincing, apparently. So that was how Yami ended up getting his ears pierced once on both sides, and a shiny stud in the center of his lower lip.

Yuugi approved. "Pretty," he cooed, lightly fingering the metal under Yami's _ached _and said nothing.

Yami didn't know what Yuugi wanted from him. His come-ons were blatant, but Yuugi never moved past that. He was all bark and no bite.

And Yami, Yami wouldn't make a move. It was precisely that reason, that he didn't know what Yuugi _wanted_, that kept him from doing anything.

Yami traded out the stud in his lip for a ring one night, when Yuugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Bakura were spending the night at Yami's apartment. Yuugi liked it. He stared at it like a cat ready to pounce, but instead slowly slid up to Yuugi when the latter was in the kitchen to hunt down more beer.

"Can I kiss you," he asked, breath fanning over Yami's face. But he was leaning forward before Yami could give an answer. There was a mouth against his, gently pulling at the hoop encircling Yuugi's plump lower lip. Yuugi's hands fisted the front of Yami's shirt and he lightly pushed the older boy against the counter. His body followed to plaster against Yuugi's.

Yami's tongue found Yuugi's, and he could taste the metallic of Yuugi's tongue piercing, and the slide made him shudder. God, he had been wondering what this felt like for _months_. Yuugi's mouth was hot and moist and soft, perfect, and he could hear little noises of want coming out muffled by Yami's own mouth. Yami's hands made a desperate grab for the younger boy's hips and-

Yuugi _pulled away_ and snatched Yami's wrists before he could touch. "Later," he panted. His lips were darkened and tempting.

Yami was frustrated. He _didn't know what Yuugi wanted._ Yet he felt strung along, and knew that he would bend to any and all of Yuugi's whims.

"Later" came a few weeks after this incident, and Yami hadn't been able to get the feeling of Yuugi's mouth out of his head. He was using his laptop for the purpose of researching different types of piercings and envisioning them shining on Yuugi's flesh, but hey we don't talk about that, when there was a frantic knocking on the door. He cautiously set his laptop aside and went to open it.

And there was Yuugi, in baggy gray sweatpants and a black tanktop, a delicious amount of skin brandished for Yuugi's eyes to graze over. The younger was pushing Yami back into the apartment, haphazardly kicking the door shut behind him. "Yuugi, _what,_ asked Yami.

"I want to show you something," came Yuugi's rushed out answer. He looked up at Yami with shining eyes and did that damn lip-licking thing and Yami had no chance.

Yuugi pushed Yami down on the couch, and moved to stand right in front of him, Yami's knees framing Yuugi's. Yami looked up curiousy, and Yugi was meeting his gaze. His tongue flicked out to taste his lips, and Yami's breathing stuttered.

Yuugi's hands crept to curl around the hem of his shirt and pull upwards. Yami's eyes flicked down to the movement, and he saw-

"Do you like them?" Yuugi asked breathily. He shifted his hips subtly from side to side, and the silver piercings winked. Yami's mouth was dry. The metal was right at his eye level, _right there._

They weren't red or swollen like Yami knew new piercings to be. Yuugi had been hiding these for a while. "When did you get these?" Yami's voice was hoarse when it came out. Fuck, they were angled right to Yuugi's fucking groin, as though pointing in the direction Yami wanted to go in so badly.

"A few weeks ago. They're why I didn't let you touch me. That one time, in the kitchen. They still hurt like hell." Yuugi was giving Yami that stare, the hungry one. "Do you wanna touch?"

"Fuck," Yami murmured. He reached out with both hands and wrapped them around the sides of Yuugi's hips, thumbs hovering just over the piercings. Yuugi shifted his hips forward to eliminate that last breath of space, and Yami's thumbs pressed into the metal.

Yami was going crazy with want. He slowly dug his thumbs down, and the choked noise he earned from Yuugi made Yami's pants tighten. Swallowing hard, he swiveled his thumbs around the surface of the flesh, then lightly ran the tips of his fingers over the metal. The skin there was turning into a bright pink, as was Yuugi's face. "Yami," he pleaded, and that was all the permission Yami needed before he was yanking Yuugi down by his forearms to connect their mouths.

"Do you have," said Yami between the smacking of their lips, "any idea...what you're doing to me?" God, Yuugi was sucking on his lip ring. The suction felt sinful.

"They still sting a bit," Yuugi said in lieu of answering. "Feels good when you touch them."

Well, shit.

Yuugi slid onto Yami's lap, perched with his legs on either side of Yami's, his pretty fingers stringing through Yami's hair. The younger boy attacked Yami's neck with open-mouthed kisses, laving his tongue over the column of flesh, and Yami could feel his tongue piercing. Yugi's teeth clamped down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Yami gasped and involuntarily rolled his hips upwards, desperate for friction. Yuugi mewled, a needy, heady sound that sent Yami's head reeling. Grinding back down against him, Yuugi tossed his head back. "Yami-Yami please, nnngh-"

Yami's thumbs found the metal again and pushed hard. Yuugi _keened_. This was all happening too fast for Yami to process. "Wait, Yuugin-"

_"No,_" Yuugi hissed, startling Yami enough for him to pull back. "No more waiting. _Please_. Don't make me wait any longer." Yuugi stared him down with shining, dilated eyes.

Holding that gaze, Yuugi slowly leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Yami's again. "You want this too, Yami. I know you do." Yuugi palmed the tent in Yami's pants, making Yami groan. Yuugi smirked. "Feel that? You're already hard for me."

Yami snapped.

Hooking Yuugi's legs around his waist, he stood up from the couch, Yuugi's arms instinctively closing in around his neck. Yami brought them both to his bedroom, trying his best to ignore the way Yuugi's mouth had latched onto his throat again. He spread Yuugi face-up across his bed, before leaning over the boy, and brought a knee up to plant under Yuugi's crotch.

"A-ah, Ya-Yami " Yuugi immediately took to the new hardness pressing against his hardening cock, rutting against it eagerly. His tank top was bunched up under his armpits, sweats tugged down to show the track of his v-line before it dipped back under the fabric. His small pleas were muffled by Yami's hot mouth.

Yuugi tugged on Yami's t-shirt, and Yami pulled away just long enough for him to pull it off. Greedily, Yuugi's eyes absorbed the expanse of Yami's torso, all hard lines and sun-kissed skin. "Fuck," he breathed out. He looked like he wanted to _devour_ Yami.

While Yami struggled to strip Yuugi down, Yuugi distracted him by feverishly kissing any part of him that could be reached. "Yami-I want to taste.. you-"

Through his haze, Yami couldn't process what Yuugi meant. "What?" he gritted out, finally pulling Yuugi's tank top off.

His victory was short-lived. Yuugi couldn't wait for approval. He pushed Yami off of him and followed through on the momentum, rolling on top of Yami before sliding down, down, down. Yuugi's fingers deftly unbuttoned Yami's jeans, and it wasn't until his pants were halfway down his legs did Yami realize what was coming next.

Slowing down, Yuugi stared up at Yami as he mouthed the latter's boxer briefs. Yami groaned helplessly. Yuugi pulled back to admire his work for only a moment, and then he was shucking away that article of clothing, too.

It started with a kittenish swipe of tongue against the head, to get a taste of Yami. Yuugi's eyes flicked back up to meet Yami's as he dipped down and laved his tongue firmly up Yami's cock, and Yami could feel the metal ball slick and smooth and hard against his hot flesh. He made a choked sound of Yuugi's name just before his entire shaft was sucked into the heated, wet cavern of Yuugi's mouth.

Yuugi went down on Yami relentlessly. He swirled his tongue around the crown, dipped back down while grazing his teeth ever-so-slightly across the sensitive skin. And always, always that damn t_ongue piercing_, making Yami's eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. Yuugi hollowed out his mouth to create a delicious vaccuum, and Yami had to yank on a handful of Yuugi's hair to make him stop.

"Yuugi, I can't-" Yami forgot how to speak.

Popping off of Yami's cock and sliding back up, Yuugi looked all too similar to the cat that got the proverbial cream. He frantically pushed off his own sweatpants and clambered back to Yami. "Do you-?"

"Yeah," said Yami, rolling out from under Yuugi and leaning over the edge of the bed to grope for the bottle he knew he had carelessly left on the floor. He resurfaced with the lube, and Yuugi snatched it out of his hands only to pop it open and pour it on Yami's hands himself. He turned around and held himself up on all fours, planting his knees far apart from each other. Expectantly, he looked at Yami over his shoulder

Yami's dry hand held Yuugi's ass open, baring the entrance hidden there, while the slicked finger dipped down to brush along the opening. Yuugi groaned. "Just do it -"

Yuugi's hole practically sucked that first finger in. Yami marveled at the feeling of Yuugi's walls clinging to the intrusion. "More," Yuugi purred, eyebrows puckered up in shameless pleasure. Yami swallowed hard.

The second finger was just as easily taken in, and the resulting moan was _delicious. _"Gods, Yuugi," Yami breathed out harshly.

"Lately," Yuugi panted, pushing back against the pair of fingers, "I've been touching myself while thinking of you. I think about how you'll fuck me, good and hard and _deep_, and I can't help it, I have to finger myself and pretend it's yo-u-" His voice cracked in the middle of the last syllable when Yami's third finger abruptly joined the first two.

Yami's mind was swimming with images of Yuugi, disheveled and wrecked, laying with his legs pulled up to his chest and his own fingers thrusting in and out of himself. He imagined what that hoarse voice would sound like crying out his name during orgasm. Yami wanted to find out. He slipped his fingers out, much to Yuugi's chagrin, if going by the noise of dissent he made, hole clenching around emptiness. "Over," came Yami 's broken command. "I Wanna see them when I fuck you."

Yuugi smiled. "You really like these, don't you?"

Yami didn't need to answer that.

For Yami, the first slide in was like plunging his cock into a hot, tight sheath, wet and pliable with lube and fingering. It was divine. Yuugi's body fit him like it was shaped to accomodate him, walls slick and smooth. Yuugi's eyes rolled back into his head, and he bucked his hips forward with a small movement. Yami had to fit his hands over Yuugi's waist to pin the latter down, because Yami had to settle into the heavenly feeling, and his fingers brushed over the damn hip piercings again. Yuugi moaned and shuddered. Glancing down, Yami twirled his fingers lightly around the metal studs again, and Yuugi's back arched. "Please-please..."

Yami moved. He withdrew until the only thing holding Yuugi open was the flared cockhead, and then he was hitting home again, thrusting deep into Yuugi's body. He kept his hands tight around Yuugi's hips to guide him back and forth on Yami's cock in time with his thrusts. "Ah-Yami, yes-_oh _"

Tangling his hands in Yami's hair, Yuugi yanked Yami down for a kiss consisting of messy tongues and clashing lips, all messy enthusiasm and no grace. Yami's hips get knocked in a new direction, and Yami's eyes slammed shut. "_There._" Only that one word had Yami working madly to aim at that angle, and the way Yuugi's hole contracted around him had him wrapping a hand around Yuugi's neglected cock to get him to climax just as quickly as Yami approaching it.

A filthy chorus of "_Ah ah ah"_ fell from Yuugi's swollen lips, tongue lazing out and barbell flashing. The way Yami dug his thumbs roughly into the piercings decorating Yuugi's waist sent the latter into a mind-blowing peak. The pain and pleasure got all mixed up in Yuugi's brain. He choked out a mangled form of Yami's name as white splattered all over their abdomens. He leaned up and licked into Yami's mouth, and just the touch of that barbell mixed with the sudden clench of Yuugi's body around his cock sent Yami into orgasm right after.

Yami had to give himself a few moments to collect his chaotic thoughts before he could pull himself out of Yuugi. The younger boy grunted, then turned to his side to stare at the other as Yami settled himself back down onto the bed. "Anzu told me you liked my piercings," he finally said.

Yami groaned. "Anzu likes to make up stories, I never said that."

"But you do like them."

Yami made a face, but the quiver of his adam's apple gave him away, and Yuugi grinned smugly. Yami ignored the look by getting up to find a washcloth.

They were quiet as Yami wiped both of them down, making sure to treat Yuugi with the utmost care. It was almost too soft for not-lovers, for a one-night-stand. Yami thought about Yuugi with the beautiful smile and nondescript hair, and Yuugi with his hair like himself but different and shiny (distracting) tongue piercing, and thought he liked them both equally.

"Not just the piercings," was the only thing Yami can say, turning away from Yugi on the bed.

But Yuugi wasn't dumb. He could uncode the message between the lines.

The younger boy turned to face Yami's back, and after a moment, plastered himself to the expanse of bare flesh. "The piercings are just a bonus then?" he asked timidly.

And as Yami smiled, one of his hands came to entangle with the one Yuugi had resting on Yami's stomach. "Yeah," he replied.

The piercings were just the bonus.


End file.
